


Kaboom

by Nigaishin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post Grave Danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not some kind of coming-around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaboom

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kaboom [aka, name it after the song you're listening to]  
> Beta: blackangel_life and redleaf0 on LJ.  
> Originally written and posted on LJ in 2005.

 

 

 

Should it hurt me that this -you in my arms, your eyes closed and every muscle in your body tensing as you jerk and pull and move and gasp over me, sweat making your skin glisten- feels very much like you're trying to forget what just happened?

 

That this is not some kind of coming-around, realization-of-love you had after I asked you out earlier this morning?

 

Maybe it should.

 

Probably it does.

 

But when I see you waiting for me outside, kicking pebbles around with your hands shoved in your pockets, looking very much like a lost kid, all I know is that I can manage that pain for now, just as long as it takes you to win your smile back, to cope with this.

 

I'm here for you, and, as far as I can, as long as you let me, I'll take the pain away.

 

 

~fin


End file.
